


A Silencing Kiss

by Mycatshuman



Series: Oneshots for @the-officially-kat 's sketchs [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatshuman/pseuds/Mycatshuman
Summary: Warnings: small anxious thoughts, brief kidnapping mention.This is based on @the-officially-kat 's Sanders Sides Scooby Doo au.The moments after Virgil and Roman get engaged.The other's parts are brief in this one Shot.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Oneshots for @the-officially-kat 's sketchs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Silencing Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Art by @the-officially-kat on Tumblr.  
> I colored.

Roman and Virgil were cuddling together in the back of the _Mystery Machine_ as they waited for their friends Logan, Patton, and Thomas to get back inside. They had just finished a mystery. A pretty big mystery. There were vampires who kidnapped Roman and tried to force him to marry the Vampire King. Virgil slid in a cheap and tacky Dracula costume with his dog, Thomas, close behind in a bat costume. Still, they looked better than the rope that was placed on Roman to keep him still. They rescued Roman and solved the mystery as they always did. 

Roman sighed dreamily as he recalled when Virgil slid into the room full of vampires to rescue him. 

_"Hey!" Virgil exclaimed as he slid into the room. All vampires turned to look at him as Roman's face lit up at the sight of his boyfriend. "No one is marrying my boyfriend except for me!"_

_The room went dead silent as the words processed. Roman's face went from relief to absolutely ecstatic in less than 0.5 seconds. "Did you just propose to me!!!"_

_Virgil's face flushed a deep red as he realized that he just proposed to his boyfriend in front of a room full of vampires trying to force his boyfriend to marry their king. "Uhhh...maybe?"_

Roman sighed in bliss once again. Virgil hummed as he glanced at his boyfriend. "What are you thinking about?" He asked softly as they remained cuddled up together. Roman smiled warmly as he turned his head to look up at his fiancé's. _Fiancé!_ _Gosh! It was so exciting! He was engaged! To Virgil! He was engaged to one of the most wonderful and beautiful and caring people ever!_ Roman could barely contain his joy as he grinned up lazily at Virgil. "You," he replied simply. 

Virgil flushed. " _Roman!_ " He whined, flustered. 

Roman's grin widened as he sat up and turned to face Virgil. "What? It's true!" He exclaimed. He scooched away from Virgil to look at him properly. "I was thinking about how you proposed~" 

Virgil squeaked as he quickly hid his face in his hands, the tips of his ears flaming red. "Don't remind me! You probably thought it was stupid or something! You were probably so embarrassed! I mean, it wasn't big and extra and-" 

Roman frowned as Virgil started spiraling down. Roman sighed and tried to break through it to get to Virgil but it seemed the other was too far gone. With a huff, Roman reached forward and grabbed Virgil's jacket and yanked him into a kiss. Virgil froze before leaning into the kiss with a sigh, his hand reaching up to hold Roman's wrist as they pressed closer together. 

They broke apart after a few moments but stayed close together. Roman leaned his forehead against Virgil's. "Virgil, I can tell you with 100% certainty that your proposal was the best proposal ever. It was romantic and spontaneous which made it even more romantic and it was perfect. I am thrilled to be marrying you, Virgil. Absolutely thrilled. I wouldn't trade you or your proposal for anything else in the world." 

Virgil inhaled quickly before burying his face in Roman's chest. Roman smiled as the back door opened and Thomas hopped in. Upfront, Patton, and Logan slid into the front seat. "Alright, everyone ready to leave?" A chorus of "yes" sounded and Patton quickly started the car and began driving down the road. Another adventure waiting to emerge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And go show @the-officially-kat some love! Seriously, there are so many other adorable aus that they have!  
> You can find them here ➡ http://the-officially-kat.tumblr.com


End file.
